Run Away
by Sailor Element
Summary: Heero Gone? Ami Missing?
1. Default Chapter

Run Away  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
  
This is for my Best friend Neko-Chan. Thanks for the help.  
  
By: Sailor Element  
  
Prolog: "My name is Ami. I'm one of the last five Inner Senshi from the year A.C. 195."  
  
People walking around the colonies all looked up from their holiday shopping and gazed at the large video monitors around them. The normal news program had been cast aside so that the Sailor Senshi could make an announcement.  
  
"Myself and three of the other Senshi are looking for a young woman who goes by the name of Ami Minuzo. She is also a Sailor Senshi." Lita held a picture of Ami up to the camera. "If anyone watching this has seen her in the last three months we ask that you call the following number. Thank you." Lita's image disappeared and the news continued.  
  
Through the first level of Colony L1 a young woman walked through the gathering crowds. She faced the ground, a baseball cap covering what little could have been seen of her face. She was dressed in a Black T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She kept walking; there was no reason to stop no bounty out on her as of yet. Nothing to be concerned about, she was just another person who didn't anyone to know where she had been for the last 15 years of her life.  
  
A tall man walked past her and then stopped to pick something off the ground. As he went to stand back up he saw the Girl's icy blue eyes. It scared him a bit. The girl kept walking. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Own Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon. They Belong to some one else that's not me.  
  
Mac is mine but if ya really want him go and take him he likes candy and lots of it.. _  
  
Wanna say thanks to Neko-Chan. The goddess on how to upload fics.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Duo now stood in the same part of Colony L1. It was three months later. The Pilots had searched over 15 colonies. So far and no one had seen or heard from Heero since before he had disappeared.  
  
Standing next to Duo was a tall girl. She looked to be around 18 to 19 years old with bright green eyes and long Brown hair that was hanging up in a ponytail around her shoulders. She looked sad and took hold of Duo's hand. "Is He here, Duo-Chan?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Duo said as he walked through the streets towards their hotel.  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around Duo's waist and rested her head against his hair. She sighed, "I want Heero and Ami to come back"  
  
Duo sighed also. Watching her was breaking his heart all over again. "Me too, Lita."  
  
A young man in the baggy cloths entered a bar on the lowest level of CL1. It was still too early to open the doors to the public. He went over to the bar and started to order when he noticed the bar tender go up to the window and flipped the sign so that it read that they were now open for the day.  
  
Mornings were always quiet this time of year. Now that the holidays were over people didn't have as much stress to drink away.  
  
The young man sat down at the bar and took out a book to read. He soon finished it and started to look around the bar for something else to do. Everything was in order though; he always made sure of that.  
  
Still he was troubled by all the horrible memories. He could remember his very early childhood and then all of the things between with the fighting and killing. He'd been alone then and now even as if there was someone or even a group of people he was missing.  
  
Someone came in and sat down at the bar. The bartender looked up from under his hat at them. "Hello, Barry. What can I get you?"  
  
Barry grinned. "A beer please, Mac."  
  
Mac filled a large mug full of beer and placed it on a coaster in front of Barry. "You look happy."  
  
"Yep!" Barry took a swig f beer before continuing. "I just got engaged!"  
  
Mac looked surprised. "Congratulations. To whom?"  
  
Heero didn't listen into their mindless chatter and stood back up and cracked his back. He froze in mid stance. Everything around him disappeared and another image took its place. It was as if time had been frozen like a photograph and he was now looking at it from the inside. He could see a young man, his age. He had long, brown hair that was braided and wore black, white and red. His eyes were bright violet and he was smiling at Heero. Suddenly he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Don't you agree?" Barry asked.  
  
Heero put a hand to his head and felt a bit dizzy; apparently this man was talking to him. "What?"  
  
Barry looked confused. "Do you agree with me?"  
  
"Agree about what?" Heero sat down on his stool and shivered.  
  
"About waiting for the right one to come along" Barry felt a bit miffed that Heero hadn't been listening to him but he blew it off and went back to talking to the bartender.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Heero looked back up at the Bartender "I'm fine, Mac. I think that people shouldn't rush love, they should wait for the right one and that way everyone would be somewhat happy." He stood back up. "Please excuse me, Mac..." He walked out from the bar and into the men's room. He stood over the sink and splashed some cool water over his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nope they Do not belong to me I do not own GW/SM. So Hahahaha..  
  
As always Neko-Chan Thanks  
  
~~~ Indicates Flash Back.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Duo awoke to Lita shaking him wanting to know if she could let Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei inside. He looked up startled and looked next to him. The clock showed 3:30 pm. Duo sighed and gave Lita a hug. "Sure you can let them in."  
  
Lita ran over to the door and opened it. The three other pilots came inside and sat down in the living room part of the suit. Lita sat beside Quatre on the floor.  
  
Duo emerged a few minutes later, now fully dressed instead of just wearing his boxers. He looked at the others and then sat down on the side of the coffee table. "What do you guys want to do this time?"  
  
"I'll stay with Lita, we can search the first two levels." Quatre smiled at Lita and for the first time he didn't receive a smile in return from the young woman. She was too worried and sad to smile now.  
  
Trowa's facial expression remained cold and detached. "I'll take levels 3 through 9."  
  
"I'll look around levels 10 through 15," WuFei finally spoke up.  
  
"Then I'll take the last two levels." Duos looked at his feet and then back at Lita. "Thanks guys"  
  
Lita looked like she was going to start yelling again. When she and Duo had gotten settled into the room last night it had been late. Probably around 10:00 p.m. They had unpacked a bit and then Duo and her had gotten into bed. He had tried to tell her it would be ok that they would find Ami and Heero, but he just couldn't do it any more. She had started to cry and he'd held her for hours, crying also. She now looked at Duo and finally said something. "If you find Heero or even Ami, tell them that if they come back that I'll never go with what Serena says again and that I'm sorry..."  
  
~~~~~ The reason that they had left them was that the night before Heero and Ami had ran away, they had over heard Serena saying that "Ami did not Deserve Heero and now that Darien was gone she would do just about anything to get to him, including hurting Ami's feeling's because she thought that because she was the princess every guy would want her and that Heero would leave Ami to be with her."  
  
Ami had run into Heero's room and started yelling at the top of her lungs throwing things at him telling him to "Go be with his fucking princess if her wanted her so damn much."  
  
Heero had walked in to find Ami yelling at him and had immediately pulled his gun on her saying in monotone "Omae o Korosu"  
  
That had just driven Ami to the breaking point and she grabbed her Mercury Crystal. "Ultimate Mercury Univers Power!" She transformed into Ultimate Sailor Mercury and with out even thinking let loose and attack. "Chaotic Rain Dance"  
  
She sent loose a wall of needle like Ice crystals of water down on Heero, he tried to jump out of the way, but was struck in the side of the head and one pierced his flesh on his back.  
  
Ami stared at him when he cried out in pain." O god Heero!!" She started to run over to him when the others came running into the room.  
  
Serena screamed and ran over to him sobbing and yelling for someone to get a doctor, She looked over at Ami in her Sailor Senshi uniform. "Get out of here right now Ami or I swear by Selene herself I will kill you."  
  
Ami gave one last look at Heero before taking off out of the window running for her very sanity and for a place to hide and think about what she had just done to her only love......~~~~~~~  
  
All the pilots looked at her and shook their heads at her. Duo wiped a tear out of his eye. So, are you all ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded and stood up. Lita waved to Duo as they walked out the door. WuFei left next, but Trowa stayed behind for a moment. "I know that we've never gotten along very well, Duo. But I sincerely hope that someone will find them this time. It would be a real shame to put her through loosing another family figure."  
  
Trowa turned to leave and then stopped again. "Good luck, Duo." He slipped out the door and out of Duo's sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nope they Do not belong to me I do not own GW/SM. So Hahahaha..  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
This Chapter has been re-Done because I loaded the wrong version and I like this one much better. This might be the end of this fic. I have no clue as to where to take it and I have a few others I need to work on so I wont be killing it just letting it lay for a while.  
  
It was getting towards the late evening when Duo finally started to loose it. He was on the bottom level of the colony. No one said they had seen Heero. He felt guilty. In the back of his mind he knew that it was possible that he had been the cause of Heero's departure. He felt guilty that he might have made Heero feel as though leaving could be the only way to get away and not have to deal with the pain of Serena killing herself over him. Nothing he said came out right. He came across a small bar in a section of better looking neighborhoods. He went inside and sat down at the bar.  
  
The bar was dimly lit and there was a guy sitting behind the counter. "What can I get you?" Mac asked, his voice was scratchy from talking to all the people who had come in all day. "Kamikaze," Duo sighed and cracked his neck.  
  
Mac looked confused. "That's a strong drink. They're something wrong? You can tell me about it if you want." He started to make the drink and then set it down in front of Duo. The longhaired ex-Gundam pilot picked up the drink and then drained it one gulp.  
  
Mac expected him to pass out any moment but to his surprise he was unaffected by the alcohol. Duo put the shot glass down and sighed. "I've been hunting to my best friend's for over three months now. I don't know where they went our friends are distraught and all are out looking for them." "You think you drove them away, don't you?" Mac's facial expression became very caring and sympathetic. "There's no other reason they would have left us... Can I get another?" Duo held out the glass to Mac. "Sure," Mac took the glass and refilled it. "I've never seen anyone drink one of those that fast and stay standing after." He gave the drink back. "What's these people's name's?" Duo swallowed the drink the same way as he had the first. "Heero Yuy and Ami Minuzo" "Wasn't that hero guy the leader of the colonies who was assonated? And the Ami girl wasn't she the one who was banned by Neo-Queen Serenity?"  
  
Mac didn't think that the guy in front of him was old enough to have known the people he was thinking if. "The original one was. Heero is a Gundam Pilot and Ami is A Sailor Senshi... Damn, I miss them so much" Duo put his head back down on the bar again. "I hope you find them. If they did leave you on purpose then I think there's more to it.."  
  
There was a slight creaking from the front of the bat before someone came in and sat down at the other end of the bar. " Hey can I get some Service?" said a very female voice at the other end of the brown dingy bar. Mac Looked up from where he was talking with Duo. " Shure what can I get ya?" He asked with a gruff voice. "A shot of Ever Clear and some Pepsi." Said the girl.  
  
Alden put the glass onto the counter. "It's your Funeral lady." He said as he handed her the drink. Duo looked0 up as he finished his drink. "Thanks," He said as he walked over to the door and was about to open it when he looked over at the female patron. His Mouth opened and closed like a fish. "O my god! Am.. Ami?" He asked while holding onto the dingy bar.  
  
The girl looked up startled like a deer in headlights. "Great just great the one place I think to go to get a drink and one of my hunter's shows up here." She said while glaring ice at Duo. "Yo! Ami where have you been we have been looking for you for ever!" Ami looked up startled and a little cautious. "Why where you looking for me? To kill me or to just let the scouts kill me?" She said with spite in her voice. Duo looked at her with sadness in her voice "Ami you know as well as I do that it was Serena who said thoe's things." Duo said with a tired voice.  
  
Ami just looked at him with a blank stare but her eyes where becoming misty and she turned the other way. It was dark out now, a car went by on the street its headlights lit up the doorway, making Ami look like a siloett.  
  
Again time seemed to stand still, the wind caught Ami's hair just right and Heero walked out of the Bathroom his eyes squinting at the brightness he flashed back again. "Ami- Kun!" He yelled out, and stood still as a tree not quite knowing why he had said it.  
  
Duo turned around, he recognized that voice and the way it always sounded monotone, no matter what. He quickly turned around and looked at Ami who seemed to be looking at the man that had just came out of the bathroom.  
  
Ami turned looked up in a flash her eyes sparkling with tears. "Heero-Kun! She exclaimed as she ran over to him. Duo couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Heero?" He whispered to himself, before noticing that the two lovers where once again in each other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is just to finishs this story up, I was not going to even touch it but decided to give it a final ending.

Ami stepped back from Heero's embrace and looked into his eyes. "Heero-Kun what are you doing here? Were is Serena? Why is Duo looking at me like ive just said something very wrong?" She looked at him and for the first time noticed that his eyes were actually watering. "Heero? What happened? Can you please tell me?"

Duo took the silence that sat between them to order another drink for Heero as he pulled Ami onto a Bar Stool and grabbed her hands just to make sure she was truly there. "Ami, my God Ami! You really here? Where in the seven hells have you been hiding? Mako-Chan has been making herself sick with worry! I'll tell you the hole story in a second." He was trying not to yell and cry at the same time, but his emotions were getting to him. "I need to call Mako-Chan and the others to let them know I found you both." As he dialed the number he noticed the fear slide back into Ami's eyes.

Ami looked like she was going to try and run at a moments notice. "The others? You calling them here? Duo I Don't think I can face Serena and the other scouts now." As she said this she started backing up towards the door.

"Ami Wait!" He called to her as he hung up the phone. " Serena is Dead, the other scouts are scattered. After you left and Heero was taken to the hospital and Serena went to see him, he told her he didn't want anything to do with her and he thought she was the worst thing in the world. If she didn't get out of his face he was going to shoot her. She ran out of the Hospital and ended up going home and killing herself because she realized what she had done." As he said this his eyes were once more clouded with tears.

Heero turned to were Ami was and grabbed her from behind pulling her body into his. "If you try and run I will hunt you down and have you. It would be in your best interest to stay with me." As he said this he placed a small kiss on her neck.

Ami sighed and leaned into his touch. "As long as you are with me Heero-Kun I wont ever run away again." As she said this Makoto and the other boys ran into the Bar and proceeded to glomp and yell at them telling them that if they ever did something so stupid again they were both going to be tied to various gundams and blasted into space..

(Two Months Later)

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to Introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yui!" As the preacher stepped back and let the crowed cheer and gather around the married couple the roar of people congratulating them was overwhelming. Ami and Heero ran to the limo and as it zoomed away into the sunset they both were left wondering what the future would hold for them but they knew they had each other.


End file.
